Druid
Description ''' Druid is the ultra class for botanist and is a mage who uses the power of nature to its maximum power and is the definition of a support class, you want one of these in your house or as your ally. '''How to Obtain # Achieve max Botanist. # Achieve max Alchemist. # Talk to Rem in the sentinel library and ask for a book on scroom speech (May i pick up a book - Cultural). # Be perfectly neutral or 1 orderly karma. (Just enough so you can go through orderly barriers) # Talk to the scroom trainer in Scroomville located at the top of the cliff in the blue scroom head house. # The first skill is free if you have the previous requirements. # For the next skill bring him a Cursed Tag (dropped from Zombie Scrooms) and give him 350 Silver. # For the third skill bring him an Evil Eye (dropped from Evil Eyes in the Sunken Passage) and bring him 350 Silver. # For the fourth skill bring him a Shrieker Heart (dropped from Sigil Shriekers in the Sealed Church and Castle Rock) and bringing him 350 Silver. # Pay for the last passive with 350 silver (no item) Abilities Actives * Snap Verdien'' ''- 'While pressing mouse button 2 you will cast an instant wooden vine onto your enemies trapping them for a couple of seconds. The casting range for this is around 80-90% * '''Snap Fons Vitae -'' 'While pressing mouse button 2 you will convert your enemies toxicity into poison, removing all of their toxicity out of their toxicity bar making it into a poison effect. If you backfire it, this spell will instead remove all of your toxicity and give you a poison effect that heals you if you have poison immunity passive. The casting range is 70-80% * '''Perflora -'' While pressing mouse button 1 you summons one purple flower on the ground that gives off a purple aura and poisoning anyone within the aura. Be careful as this can harm house members and allies. This will also heal you if you have the poison immunity passive, if not it will do nothing to you. The casting range for this is around about a full mana bar. * Snap Perflora'' - ''While pressing mouse button 2 you summon 4 crown flowers above you shooting them towards your enemies like darts poisoning them on impact. The casting range is around about 15-45 (In and around armis casting). * Floresco - '''Place a flower on the ground in front of you after a long casting, the flower then turns invisible until someone steps on it and binds them in place (similar to snap verdien) if you stay too close when they activate the traps, the caster mana charge got interrupted * '''Snap Floresco'' -'' '''Shoots multiple semi wheels of vines in your direction with decent area coverage, they deal decent damage and apply poison stat effect. '''Passives * Observe Block'' - ''Illusionist cannot observe you. * Poison Immunity'' - ''You gain poison immunity (poison heal was a bug and has been patched). Notes * Verdien used to be obtained as a gift from the devs but the snap verdien was not included. * Sigil/bound shriekers (same thing) have a chance of dropping a shrieker heart and are found within caste rock and the Solans sword area in tundra. * You get snap Perflora with Perflora. * If you are buying a cursed tag from the discord it might help to know that zombie scrooms are also called Z scrooms by the community. * If you have the poison immunity passive then the river of poison in scroom ville no longer hurt you. * If you use snap Fons Vitae with poison immunity and backfire it, it will remove your toxicity.